


Hurry Up, Buttercup

by gottalovev



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Pete!" Johnny says, walking briskly to him, doing a face with huge eyes that make Peter frown. He'd planned to go to the kitchen to fetch a water bottle, but Johnny intercepts him. Peter's immediately turned around towards the exit. "Forgot the time, huh? We're going to be late!"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>the one where Johnny is in a hurry to leave on their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in any set Marvel universe... let's pretend it's a future MCU where everyone gets along, alright? Cool.
> 
> Written for the SpideyTorch Week Day 2: Family

Peter keeps a steady hand for a minute adjustment on his new and improved webshooter. It's delicate stuff, and he holds the tip of his tongue between his teeth for concentration. He's just finished when FRIDAY relays a message.

_Mister Parker, I am to inform you that Mister Storm is in the common area._

Surprised, Peter checks his watch and indeed, it is already past five. Shit, he always loses time when he plays with the nice toys. He'd ask FRIDAY to guide Johnny to the workshop, but Tony expressly forbade it. DUM-E, bless his earnest circuit board, keeps dousing Johnny with fire-retardant. It was funny at first, but Johnny's feelings are actually hurt that the robot is scared of him. Tony tried to smooth the programming, but it hasn't worked. In fact, he gave up saying it was proof that the AI algorithm works, Johnny Storm being a menace. Frankly, Peter tends to agree, fond feelings aside.

"Thanks, FRIDAY. Is Johnny by himself?"

_He is currently with Captain Rogers and Mister Stark._

Good, that should prevent him from being bored and poking around. Peter has time to finish the upgrade.

"Okay, cool, I'll go right up."

It takes a couple of minutes, but nothing unreasonable in his opinion. He's waited for Johnny to do his hair just right way longer than this. Yes, his new boyfriend – god, he is not used to think in those terms, it's so recent– is ridiculous. But also gorgeous, so the wait, normally, is worth it.

When Peter exits the elevator in the common room, there is a tingling feeling at the base of his head. It makes him frown, because he sees no immediate danger. Johnny turns his head Peter's way and smiles as if he is the best thing he's ever seen. It might be cheesy, but Peter decides that the reaction makes his day. 

Johnny springs up from the couch, making Steve straighten up too. By the look of it, Steve had been talking to his boyfriend while leaning with crossed arms on the back of the couch. Tony, sprawled in the armchair opposite of them and playing with his watch, is the first to speak up.

"There he is! See, we did relay the message."

"Hey Pete!" Johnny says, walking briskly to him, doing a face with huge eyes that make Peter frown. He'd planned to go to the kitchen to fetch a water bottle, but Johnny intercepts him. Peter's immediately turned around towards the exit. "Forgot the time, huh? We're going to be late!"

"Late?" Yes, they have a date, but as far as Peter knows there is no reservation or otherwise time sensitive event.

"Yes! Let's go!" Johnny's grip on his arm is tight, and he still has crazy eyes.

There is definitely something strange going on.

"Good evening!" Steve says. Johnny makes a strange alarmed sound, especially when Tony adds. "Uh huh!"

"I'll bring him home by eleven thirty," Johnny mutters under his breath.

"Huh?" Peter throws a look over his shoulder and sees Steve smirk. He heard too, and somehow finds this funny.

"What the hell?" Peter asks, as the elevator door closes and they start the fast ride down to the lobby.

"I'm just happy to see you!" Johnny says, overly cheerful. Peter is definitely confused.

He's dragged outside, still at a brisk pace, and that's when Peter stops cooperating. He digs in his heels and resists being moved.

"Enough. I am repeating myself, here. What the hell, Johnny?"

Johnny looks around with paranoia clear on his face. "I'm sure he can still watch. We need to go."

Peter grabs Johnny's shoulders and shakes him a little. "Oh my god, what's the matter with you? Who would watch? And why?"

"Tony! And, by extension, Cap!" he says, as if it's as obvious as the sun in the sky.

"What happened?" Did Johnny make a practical joke again that backfired with either Steve or Tony? Peter didn't see anything of the sort upstairs.

Johnny seems to be relaxing a little, taking deep breaths.

"It's not the first time I get intimidation vibes from overprotective dads. But this? This is scary shit, man!" Johnny finally says.

"What?" Peter feels as if he's been repeating the question over and over for the last three minutes. "Overprotective dads?"

Johnny nods.

"That is definitely what happened. It came this close to Cap asking if my intentions towards you were honorable." Johnny is illustrating his point with fingers barely parted. "He was looming. He does it extremely well. All the while Tony was not so subtly demonstrating very cool, but probably lethal tech."

Peter laughs, somehow charmed even though he supposes Johnny is just overreacting.

"We're teammates," Peter says, shaking his head. 

"Teammates, family, same."

"And?" Peter asks.

"And what?" Johnny says, eyes wide. "You do not want to be on one of those men's shit list. Can you even imagine?"

"You won't be if your intentions are honorable," Peter teases. 

He loops his arms around Johnny's neck and leans in for a kiss. It takes a fraction of a second for Johnny to finally relax and kiss him back.

"Hi," Peter says, when he breaks the kiss. "It's nice to see you."

Johnny gathers him into his arms properly. "Yeah. Sorry about that, they made me nervous. It's true, I should be alright."

"You are going to treat me right, Mister Storm?" Peter asks, wiggling eyebrows.

"Damn right I will," Johnny says with a grin.

_You better!_

The words make them both jump in surprise. They're right next to the Avenger's tower, and Peter spots the security camera immediately. He rolls his eyes and throws up a finger. He might like the sentiment of being important to the team enough to give Johnny a shovel talk, but there are limits. There's cackling coming from the hidden speaker.

_Enough, leave them alone_

_Shut up, you started it-_

The sound cuts abruptly and Peter sighs, shaking his head.

"I knew it! I knew he was still watching," Johnny exclaims. "Okay, we're going, bye!"

He goes for an elbow grab again, but instead Peter takes Johnny's hand and squeezes it.

"Okay, come on. Enough excitement for the day. They're just having a bit of fun. They like you," he reassures.

"Yeah?" Johnny takes a deep breath and slowly expels it. "Sure. Of course they like me."

"Everything is going to be all right," Peter assures.

"If you say so," Johnny says, smiling at him.

They've been walking for a couple of minutes, just happy be with each other when Peter thinks to ask.

"Are we actually late for something? Or it was just a tactical retreat?"

Johnny laughs. "Just flight instinct at its best. Did you plan something?"

"Not really, no," Peter says, squeezing Johnny's warm hand. He likes this, just spending quiet time together. "What about we go to your place and continue LOST?" 

They've had a lot of fun mocking the character's life choices so far. Also cuddling while watching TV generally turn into making out and more, and Peter feels like it would be a great way to spend the evening. 

"Sure," Johnny says, kissing the side of Peter's head. "Oh, and that reminds me, we should stop by Ben's."

"Ben?" 

Johnny shrugs. "Yeah. He wants to talk with you? He didn't say what about."

Peter doesn't need the tingling feeling at his nape to make an educated guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new fandom tumblr [@gottalovev](http://gottalovev.tumblr.com/), though I already have one for stuff I like that I have barely used lately [@mariloucoco](http://mariloucoco.tumblr.com/). go figure ;) . New friends and asks are welcome at both! Come and squee with me anytime :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
